


【辰燦辰】Under the sea

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 說等你
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 5





	【辰燦辰】Under the sea

黃鉉辰&方燦 左右無差

*年齡操作有，OOC注意

雖然說在船上的日子很忙碌，但下了船無聊的日子一定更難過，才放假幾天黃鉉辰就已經受不了，在街上漫無目的地晃著又來到了海邊。

熟悉的藍色拓展了整個世界，黃鉉辰把自己的思緒拋向大海盡頭，放空沿著海岸線一步步用腳踢開小石子，小孩子般天真地將前進的方向交給運氣的藏寶圖。

然而黃鉉辰很快就後悔了，要不是一時興起的傻遊戲，他也不至於在幽暗悶熱的洞穴裡迷路一個下午。隨意梳起散在額前的煩躁，拉起海軍領大力搧風，汗水和嘴裡的碎念還是照樣傾瀉而出。

「嗚ーー」陣陣風聲穿過狹長的穴道變作詭異的嗚咽，黃鉉辰越往洞穴裡走步伐越小，恨不得把自己瘦長的身體縮成球。膽小的他還清楚記得被嚇唬到大的傳說，人跡罕至的山洞裡絕對有死守地盤的海妖要來抓他了。

腳下的岩石逐漸變得潮濕教人打滑，頓時身為水手的專業判斷力都消失了，高八度的尖叫竄得要比自己的逃命還快，「媽媽救我ーー」

「碰！」有些時候就是叫天天不靈，黃鉉辰倒楣地跌倒時反倒沒有哀嚎出聲，注意力全被面前意料之外的奇景吸走了。

不同於剛剛簡直令人窒息的昏暗，眼前一片豁然開朗，陽光透過山壁的孔洞聚光燈似地照亮水潭，唯一發光的藝術是潭中的人魚。溫柔似水的眉眼、健壯的上身和泛著水晶色澤的魚尾，黃鉉辰一年有一半的時間在海上漂流，也沒見過如此美而動人的粼粼波光。

他從沒想過海妖的巢穴能那麼美，海妖能那麼好看，大張著嘴發不出一聲感嘆。不確定那是不是承襲自賽蓮的蠱媚，黃鉉辰的小腦袋裡，只能把超乎想像的美麗與維納斯的誕生牽上聯想。

維持著趴臥的姿勢愣在原地，一直到對方打了招呼，才在徐徐靠近中疾疾向後退，黃鉉辰遲來的放聲尖叫這才直達洞頂，「啊啊啊！剛剛是對我施魔咒了吧？」

人魚輕輕蹬了水欺上身，沁涼的一抔水附上少年的掌心，明亮清澈的眼瞳化開著黃鉉辰的驚慌，在讓人安心得移不開眼的悅耳哼唱中，方才狼狽的擦傷不可思議地痊癒了。

「這才是對你施魔咒。」人魚有點調皮有點得意地輕柔撫過新生的嫩肉，黃鉉辰過度敏感地全身一抖，酥麻感似乎竄上了心尖。他一瞬間都忘了害怕，只覺得自己陷進了對方微笑的梨窩裡，就像猛力一丟的打水漂，小水手的技術不是蓋的，石子總會在海面上持續彈跳好遠好久。

「我叫方燦。」方燦翻身側坐在岸邊的柔韌優雅讓還沒回過神的黃鉉辰又看傻了，默默脫掉鞋襪踩進水中，蹭到對方身邊。然後費了好大的勁才阻止他把尾鰭甩上來進行濕淋淋的擊掌，人魚這才想到人類沒有自帶鱗片衣服，入境隨俗握住了害羞的慌張，又在少年迅速抽回手時忍不住嘴角上揚。

「那、那、那說起來我得叫哥吧？」因為剛被調侃完長這麼大還相信騙小孩的故事，甚至是「海妖本尊」的自白，黃鉉辰氣不過地把技術很爛的話題轉移嘟在嘴裡嚷嚷，感受到貼上背安撫的手帶著海水的清澈才靜下來。從一見面後他的視線幾乎黏在方燦的身上，溫順的長相透著成熟魅力，黃鉉辰敢肯定方燦比自己大。

「我四百三十歲了。」人魚這才又想到人類的年紀算法與他們並不相同，黃鉉辰遲遲闔不上驚訝，皺起整張臉遲疑地抿了抿唇，吞下到嘴邊不知道曾了幾次方的祖父，隨即小小聲地喊出：「哥⋯⋯」

方燦看著全程笑得東倒西歪，倚上黃鉉辰的肩膀逗得他也開始大笑，光裸的腳丫和尾巴激動地拍擊出水花，濺了滿身的歡聲笑語。

「鉉辰下次航行要去哪呢？」方燦從剛剛就一直輪流盯著洞底灑進來的霞光和深不見底的潭水，黃鉉辰感受得出來分離的時刻近了，儘管他不想面對，「嗯⋯⋯可能要之後才知道要去哪。」

「有機會就來找我吧。」方燦當然看懂了小水手的眷戀，大海孕育的孩子誰不眷戀海洋，他捧住黃鉉辰好看的臉蛋，微鹹海風拂過面頰一般吻上道別。

細嫩滑溜的手掌貼上來就像水一樣冰涼舒適，黃鉉辰卻與之恰恰相反地發紅發燙，他反應過來後只見到方燦的身影在水中閃耀，什麼也沒想便縱身一躍。

跳進海的懷抱，他看得更著迷，優游的方燦一回眸，比在岸上的樣子美上好幾倍，身上每一寸都在周圍無瑕海水的包圍下悄悄發光。

黃鉉辰知道自己正在下墜，海水刺激得他有點想哭，他只是不想方燦就這麼走了，結果跳下來後又忘記怎麼划手打水追上去，只能朝著擺動向上的人魚尾巴張口大喊。

「哥你等我ーー」他以為水做媒介更能好地傳遞聲音，後半句話卻被淹沒吞掉了，連帶嘴唇一起。方燦迅速下潛接住了黃鉉辰，堵住他的嘴巴。

浸在海水中唯一點的溫熱，人魚的唇原來嚐起來那麼水潤。方燦渡過一口氣到黃鉉辰口中，少年本能地用力汲取著，生在海中的他此時成了他的氧氣。

水做媒介好像真的能更好傳達，唇貼著唇，水貼著全身，他在方燦無奈又驚喜的眸中清楚聽到了刻心上的約定，說等你。

「噗哈－－」冒出水面，黃鉉辰精疲力盡地倒在岸邊，方燦擱淺在他心裡，那他就擱淺在這洞裡。他不記得怎麼游上來的，只記得唇上溫柔的觸感。

大海的孩子眷戀海洋，小水手開始更加期待著每一次出航。  



End file.
